The Guardian Saga: Shattered Peace
by Stormsworder
Summary: Three years after the events of Twilight Falls, Hyrule Castle has been rebuilt and Zelda is finally going to become queen. But things soon fall apart as war threatens to engulf the land... Chapter 7 up. Please read and review.
1. Celebration

((A/N: Finally, I'm getting to work on this sequel, believe it or not. Sorry it took me so long, but I've been busy with college and just general gaming… Hopefully that will change in the future, and that this second in a series of three fanfics will please you. ^^))

Chapter 1: Celebration

Three years.

In that time, Hyrule Castle had been rebuilt by the combined efforts of the four races, especially the mountain-dwelling and powerful Gorons. The grand castle had been restored as best as possible, but that didn't change the fact that several priceless items had been lost thanks to the majority of the structure's destruction by Ganondorf during the Invasion of Twilight. Despite this, the interior was still magnificent to behold even if it was missing several works of art that had been passed down through generations. But that thought was at the back of everyone's minds right now. This was a time for celebration and revelry, as it marked not only the completion of the castle, but the rise of its ruler.

The Princess of Destiny was to become Queen of Hyrule.

The dining hall of the castle was filled with a dull roar. At the table of honor, sitting clad in a beautiful dark red dress, was Princess Zelda herself. To her right was the new commander of the royal knights, and secretly her younger brother by a year, Cale. He was clad in a moderate amount of highly polished silver armor that covered most of his chest, shoulders, forearms, and legs with purple cloth covering whatever bits of the chainmail beneath were visible, a vivid violet cape trimmed with gold behind him. At his side was a relatively new two-handed blade in a purple-and-gold scabbard, his silver helm set on the table for now. A handsome young man of twenty-six now, he had changed little in the past three years. It was due in part that, despite his best efforts, his messy brown hair could never really be fixed due to too much time in the helmet, as Rurik put it. He was listening with a smirk to his slightly inebriated cousin Rurik, who also wore the armor of a royal knight, but nothing near as intricate as his cousin's. The muscular man's face was slightly red, a sign that he had a bit too much to drink, and his black hair slicked back in his usual style, although now he was getting a bit of a goatee on his chin. He was bragging about his victories and skills to the rather unfortunate racial relations adviser who sit next to him, Terick.

Left of Zelda was the young Hylian Danielle, who was in fact the youngest sibling of both Cale and the princess herself, although that fact was unknown to the majority of the people. Now seventeen, she had grown considerably from the young girl who had been caught up in the Invasion of Twilight three years before. While not exactly stunningly beautiful, especially due to her tomboyish nature, she still caught the attention of those who saw her… although mostly it was due to her actually wearing a simple dress for once. Needless to say, she looked uncomfortable and none-too-pleased as she shifted slightly in her chair. Her hair, normally worn in a high ponytail, was down and tied loosely at the end. Blaine sat left of her, mostly distracted and staring out at the joyous guests who sat in the dining hall. Out of the three men who had for so long thought of themselves as brothers, he was perhaps the most handsome of all. His black hair was much shorter than what it used to be, his bangs slightly spiked up at the front. After his injuries he obtained three years ago, he was discharged from the royal knights but continued to serve his cousin, the princess, in any way he could as a tactician. Bearing a permanent limp and occasional sharp pain in his back, he had become quieter and mellower due to what happened.

On either side of the four family members were the top four advisors to the princess, men and women who had served Zelda's father and now Zelda herself, having survived the Invasion of Twilight by fleeing the castle at nearly the first sign of trouble. There were some who condemned them for their cowardice, some of the knights included, but they had cited that their lives were valuable if something were to happen to the sole heir to the throne during the invasion, that they had to escape for the good of the land. Not many bought that.

Aremas, the gruff Hylian military adviser and one of the older senior advisers, stroked his trimmed salt-and-pepper beard, pale blue eyes filled with irritation. At being pushed to the edges of the table into spots less-important than the children of his old friend Greil (he was left unaware of their true relationship to the princess) he had protested heavily but to no avail. His orange robes were trimmed with black, the small dagger he wore tucked away at his side hidden beneath the folds of it. Once the mentor of the former commander Greil, he had been asked to take an adviser position by the former king, a move that had been greatly liked by the people. Needless to say he was quite popular, mostly due to the fact he had led the campaign in the Gerudo War and was a hero.

To his left sat Dinas, treasury adviser and the only one of mixed race. With one elbow resting on the table and her chin atop her silken gloved fist, she peered sideways at Blaine and Danielle, her hazel eyes carrying a slightly bored but curious look. Her richly colored purple dress was low-cut around her chest, the shoulder portions just a bit puffy. The gloves reached up to just below her elbows, ornate gold jewelry around her neck with a gold headdress that bore a topaz in it pulling back her long, fiery red hair in a high ponytail. All who saw her could tell immediately that she was of Gerudo heritage, although she carried a decent amount of Hylian blood in her. Regardless, there had been outrage when she was appointed as an adviser, as it had been uncalled for of anyone of non-pure Hylian descent, let alone one with Gerudo blood, to obtain a position such as that. Over time though, people grew a bit more accepting of her once she had proved her worth, although still some harbored mistrust towards her.

Terick, the racial relationships adviser, was the other older senior adviser and the oddest of the four. As Dinas often put it, the elderly man had the fashion sense of a dead Bulblin. Mostly bald with wisps of white hair and spectacles, his clothing was a mix-match of contrasting colors. Over a forest green shirt he wore a black coat trimmed with gold that bore a strange green symbol on the back. His dark brown pants were old and wrinkly, teal leather shoes looking completely out of place. His emerald eyes carried a bored and irritated look as Rurik droned on, the elderly Hylian trying to tune him out. He was the earliest appointment of the former king, most of those chosen around the same time having already passed on. Strange and eccentric, he was known to study the history and culture of every race in existence, and so he knew of even the most obscure facts from the different races and was in charge of negotiations between them. Lately he had grown a bit hostile to the children of Greil since his passing three years ago, but most thought it because he was just losing his mind with old age. It was expected that he would pass away soon, although his health had never deteriorated much.

The final adviser that was seated at the head table was Famat, the agricultural adviser. He was in better spirits than the rest, chuckling deeply as he drank from his own goblet and talked across Terick to Rurik. Despite the nearly twenty-year difference in age, he got along well with the royal knight. Gruff but gentle, his dark green eyes glittered with humor. His short, shaggy brown hair was the same color as his scruffy beard, and he seemed uncomfortable in his formal wear of emerald robes. He was formerly a farmer before his appointment, aiding fellow farmers during the war when the Gerudos had targeted crops. Had it not been for his efforts, many would have starved, making him somewhat of a hero to the common folk. Everyone knew that he preferred to meet people face-to-face over dull paperwork, and more often than not he would be out and about inspecting areas as an excuse to get out of the stuffy castle.

Danielle shifted her gaze towards her sister's face as she sat there with her half-eaten meal before her, but the princess was preoccupied with examining the crowd, a distant expression on her face. Following her sister's gaze, she noticed a few familiar faces among the guests, but to Danielle the most notable of these were the members of the "resistance" and the hero Link himself, the one who had saved the land of Hyrule. Part of her yearned to be sitting over there with them and socializing with her friends, as Zelda had scarcely spoken to her the entire day. She understood that the soon-to-be-queen was busy, but to never do anything more but barely acknowledge her? It was frustrating indeed, especially when Danielle had grown so close to Zelda.

Sighing a bit, she used her fork to play around with a piece of food on her plate, eyes drifting about the throne room again. She noticed one of the members of the resistance group was looking back at her, the young Hylian now feeling the color rising slightly in her cheeks. Shad, the young man who had great interest in scholarly affairs, especially the Sky Beings, was glancing towards her with a bit of a smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses and spoke with Telma. For the past three years they had steadily become close friends, and something had grown between them. It was something more than friendship, but not quite love. It was… weird, that's the only way she could accurately describe it, because she had never felt this way before.

"You're blushing, my dear Danielle," Blaine spoke into her ear, causing Danielle to sit up rigidly.

"Blaine!" she hissed in annoyance, her gaze darting sideways to his smirking face. Apparently he had grown bored himself and chose to amuse himself with picking on his younger cousin.

Chuckling, Blaine glanced at her with an amused look. "What? It's true. I've seen you and Shad together for more than just him giving you lessons at the princess's behest. Quite an unexpected couple, not only with him being seven years older, but with you being a noble that _still_ doesn't care to learn lessons and Shad but a humble scholar."

"Okay, for one, he volunteered to give me lessons, the princess didn't order him to. And two, I don't always avoid my lessons," she mumbled, trying to fight back the rising blush as she took up her cup and sipped the lukewarm water.

"You know, mentioning him volunteering for it really doesn't help your argument much."

Trying to think of a comeback, Danielle slowly smirked as her eyes flickered to her cousin. "And what about you and Ashei, hm?"

This did the trick, Blaine immediately growing defensive. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Come now, with how much you two bicker, you'd think you were a married couple!" Feeling victorious due to Blaine's own blush, she chuckled and set down her cup. "The tactician and the warrior, what a perfect couple."

Sighing in defeat, Blaine shook his head and sat back in his chair. "I suppose I deserve this, seeing as how I first started ribbing you about Shad…"

"Quite honestly, I believe the two of you shouldn't bother with mere peasants," Aremas's gruff voice muttered, drawing the attention of the cousins. "You are of noble blood and should look to other nobles for your spouses, not lesser… commoners."

Blaine looked back to Danielle, mock-gagging and causing the younger Hylian to nearly burst out laughing had she not been able to stifle it. "Well, Master Aremas, Ashei is the daughter of a former royal knight, and Shad is above a mere peasant."

"Bah, you know what I mean, Blaine! That girl's father was a disgraced knight, mind you." Aremas folded his arms, grunting in annoyance. "You two are noble and should take only those of higher stature."

_What an old-fashioned elitist, _Danielle thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and make a comment back while the adviser looked at her.

"Now, now, Aremas," Dinas chided in her usual smooth, calming voice, hazel eyes glittering with a bit of humor. "Let the kids have some fun. There's nothing wrong with them living how they want."

"You, too? Dinas, I'll have you know I…"

Tuning out Aremas now and nodding her thanks to Dinas, Danielle stared forward while Blaine leaned over to speak to her in a quieter voice. "So, I noticed that the princess has been ignoring you lately. What's been going on? Did you two have an argument?"

Danielle shook her head, lips contorting into a slight frown. "Not at all," she murmured. "I don't know why she's acting so strange. I don't think I've done anything wrong to upset her. Maybe she's just incredibly stressed about all of this, but that doesn't seem like her. And to not even talk to me at all?" She looked now at her sister, but Zelda appeared lost in her thoughts. Something was troubling her, but she was doing her best to hide it. On the other side of her, Cale noticed the princess staring into the distance and leaned over to talk to her.

Confused and feeling a little hurt by Zelda's treatment of her, Danielle lifted her drink to her lips and took a deep sip, wondering once more just what the cause was behind her sister's behavior.


	2. The Coronation

((A/N: I've had this written up for a while, and I apologize for taking so long to get this posted. I've had issues with my laptop going out, and so I'm on a temporary computer for now until the power supply is fixed for my primary laptop. I'll still try to work on the fic, but it's not as easy on this keyboard.

Technopath: Heh, yeah it's finally the sequel to it. Took me a while to get a good idea of how to make the beginning chapters flow, and the writer's block I had did NOT make things easy for me. Hope ya like))

Chapter 2: The Coronation

The throne room was packed with guests, each excited to see the princess take the throne as the Queen of Hyrule. Royal knights lined the carpet to the throne on either side, silver armor shining in the sunlight that filtered in through the windows. Cale stood to the right of the throne, helmet firmly placed on his head and casting shadows over his eyes, while Terick stood on the left holding a purple satin pillow that carried a dazzling gold tiara with a brilliant ruby gem in the middle. Princess Zelda herself slowly approached the throne, walking slowly across the dark red carpet as she kept her eyes focused on the two men before her.

Danielle had been fortunate enough to get near the front of the crowd, but she was closer to the entryway than the throne. The quiet murmur in the throne room now died away as Zelda began her approach, every eye on the woman thought by many to be the last of the royal family.

Her long ears twitched slightly, a faint sound reaching them. It was a thumping, rhythmic sound not unlike the beating of a heart. It caused her own heart to sink and her stomach knot in dread, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that something was dreadfully wrong. She looked left to Shad and Ashei, but they didn't seem to notice anything. Frowning she glanced right and saw that Link was shifting uneasily. "Hey Link, do you feel that?" she whispered.

The hero, who wore his green tunic at Rusl's urging, nodded slowly. "And that sound, too… What is it?"

"I don't know, but something isn't right at all." Danielle glanced around the crowd, but everyone seemed oblivious to anything being wrong, and Cale was too far off to see his reaction if there was any. Perhaps it was just nerves? But if that was the case, then why did Link feel this way, too?

Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention, Danielle spotting one of the crossbow-armed normal soldiers shifting near the entryway. He was just slightly leveling the weapon, taking aim at something directly across from him. The realization slowly dawned on her, the Hylian numb with shock as her hand latched onto Link's wrist, drawing his attention to what she was looking at. One of those sworn to protect the land and its princess had gone turncoat, and the soldiers on either side were either oblivious or part of this plot.

"We have to stop him!" Link hissed, now rushing forward and shoving through the crowds to get to the middle of the throne room. Danielle forced her legs to move and followed quickly, nimbly moving through and ducking under the arms of the startled royal knights that tried to catch her. Link had also managed to push through, the crowd's attention turning to the two.

"Watch out!" Danielle shouted to her sister as she turned sharply once her feet had hit the carpet, sprinting forward while Link tried to rush at the turncoat soldier. "A traitor! One of the so—" The twang of a crossbow firing was lost beneath her warnings, but the sight of the bolt jutting from her back was proof enough that her words were true.

Danielle's eyes were wide from the pain that had pierced through her body, her momentum from running sending her crashing towards the floor. But before she slammed face-down against the carpet, her older sister caught her in her arms, gently lowering Danielle to the floor. Zelda had rushed to catch her? She hadn't even been aware of it, but she could hear the screams of fear and panic from the guests in the throne room and the rattling of armor from the royal knights as they surrounded their liege in a protective formation.

The sharp, intense pain was unbearable, and to make matters worse, it was spreading throughout her body. Poison. That's what it had to be. How else could that one crossbow bolt have her barely able to move with a pain that spread like wildfire? She tried to focus on her surroundings, but she couldn't. Everything was a blur of colors and motion about her, that pain drowning out her thoughts, paralyzing her limbs and making each breath a painful struggle. As the blackness of unconsciousness flooded into her stunned mind, the last details she was aware of were the left side of her face pressed against something cool and soft, gloved hands gently holding the back of her head and resting on her right cheek. The world about her had descended into chaos, but she was oblivious to it all, hearing only the faint sound of a drumbeat echoing in her head in synch with her beating heart.

* * *

After the tumultuous chaos that had filled the air, the throne room now seemed eerily silent despite the clanking of the royal guards' armor. Cale was still in a state of shock as he watched two guards helped Link apprehend the struggling turncoat soldier the hero had tackled after the bolt had been fired. The gorge rose in his throat at the sight of his little sister's blood trickling to the floor from her bloodstained dress. His legs refused to even move, but his cousins wasted no time in rushing to the side of the two princesses.

_I saw him raise the weapon, but why couldn't I react? It's like… something held me back, and I didn't even realize he shot until after everyone began to flee. But why? Why one of our own soldiers?_

"Commander Cale! I understand how you must feel, but pull yourself together, boy!" Aremas barked, startling Cale back into focus. "You have your duty!"

"Enough, Aremas!" Dinas retorted, her usually smooth voice shaken. "By the goddesses! What a fine mess this turned into! Why would a soldier even try to assassinate Zelda on her coronation?" Pushing past Aremas, Dinas now crouched beside Zelda, whose face Cale couldn't see as she held Danielle's heard in her lap while awaiting the arrival of a healer in the castle. "Don't worry, your highness. She'll be taken care of."

Cale forced his slightly trembling legs to move as he approached his sisters, taking note that the only ones allowed to remain in the throne room were the advisers, knights, and Link. Everyone else had either fled or been ushered out. He knelt down to inspect Danielle's wound and condition. "Milady, will she--?"

Zelda slowly shook her head, expression one of deep-rooted sorrow and regret. "I do not know, but… I fear this was no ordinary arrow. She is burning up. I can only pray the healers aren't too late."

Amazed that she was still maintaining her composure and noticing the thoughtful look in her clear blue eyes, Cale bit his lip as he stumbled to his feet. He was praying that same prayer with all his heart, for he couldn't bear to lose his baby sister, especially not like this.

It seemed their three years of peace had ended.

* * *

Zelda stared out of her luxurious room's window, a frown across her lips. The whole castle was on a lockdown, and no one was allowed to enter or leave. The captured turncoat was being questioned, along with the guards who had been beside him, to find out just why the human soldier had turned against the queen. Aremas had been very vocal before the ceremony that he didn't appreciate the idea of humans being allowed into the coronation, let alone human soldiers being placed as guards. But Zelda had been adamant in her decision that the ceremony not be closed off to others. She could have sworn that, while they carried her unconscious sister off, she had seen an "I-told-you-so" look on the gruff ex-general's face.

The door behind her opened quietly, soft footsteps just barely padding across the carpet laid out from the door to the window. Zelda knew just who this was, as the guards outside had orders to only allow certain visitors into the room while she rested inside. Not only that, but she could recognize those careful, quiet footsteps just about anywhere. "Did the apothecary have any luck?"

"Partially," a calm female voiced answered. "It seemed that the young man who tried to take your life was using a rather interesting poison, a concoction of two very different sources, one of which I doubt you will enjoy hearing about. The first source is from Faron Woods, where it has been determined the man hails from."

"As expected. Already this is being viewed as an act of rebellion by the people and the council. All this managed to do was determine a piece of information that this turncoat will not reveal to us. But what of the other source?"

"…Sheikah."

Flinching, her eyes widening sharply at this unexpected news, Zelda felt her pulse quickening. Despite this, she didn't turn to face her visitor as she stared out the window. "The apothecary figured out this second source on his own?"

"You needn't ask what you already know the answer for. What is your course of action?"

"Mm… can you help her?"

"Perhaps. The fact it is a combination poison may have saved her life. A Sheikah poison alone would have ended her already, but it was designed as a king-killer. There is a slim chance for her to survive this."

"Waste no time in treating her, then, for even a wasted second could mean the end of her life," Zelda responded in an even tone, one hand slightly curling into a fist as she processed this information.

"I have already tended to her, your majesty. The young man at her side in the infirmary is administering the first stage of the treatment by my orders." There was a pause, followed by the sound of a slight step being taken. "I'm surprised. Not much rattles you, and yet you're making mistakes in judgment. This isn't like you."

Zelda closed her eyes now, releasing a shuddering breath. "She may die, even with your aid. Do you expect me to be callous and unmoved by the fact that my sister may die…?"

A hand rested on her shoulder, one clad by a fingerless black glove. "I know. My apologies, but you are still this land's ruler. You must be strong and lead the people through this crisis. You know as well as I that the situation will soon deteriorate even further and conflict is on the horizon. They will need you. Do it for your sister, Zelda. She may have given her life to save you, and if that is the case, such a noble sacrifice must not go to waste."

Zelda felt the speaker's hand fall away, the woman silently taking her leave as the ruler remained alone in her lavish room. Anger, worry, anxiety… they all gnawed at her heart, although she tried to appear strong to everyone else. Would Danielle, the tomboyish princess of not even eighteen whose royalty was kept a secret from the people, succumb to the assassin's bolt that was meant for Zelda? And could it be that the Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family thought to be long-extinct, have a survivor who sought vengeance upon the family to provide the poison that ravaged her sister's body?

_The flames that engulfed the land, my sister's blood soaking my hands as shadows draw in from the four corners of the world… I tried to change it, but I couldn't. I cannot alter the destiny the goddesses have set, no matter how much I desire to. War will soon come, and it will tear this country apart… while I will be powerless to stop it._


	3. Tensions Rising

((A/N: Sorry it took so long for another chapter to come up. Still on my netbook, no idea when my actual laptop is going to come back in from Toshiba… Was also waiting for a few more reviews, too.

Restof: …XD I think I interpreted that "worthy sequel" comment wrong the first time I saw it. XD

Ten: I don't know how you missed it, but you missed it for a while. Thanks for pointing that stuff out in the first one, I'll try to fix it up later. And yes, she has VERY bad luck XD))

Chapter 3: Tensions Rising

Nearly a week had passed since the attempt on Queen Zelda's life. With the knowledge that the assassin was one of the minority humans, racial discrimination and hatred broke out amongst the Hylians. The Hylians were furious over the attempt, and despite the fact it was the actions of only one man alone, their outrage had found a target. The Gorons, living near the human settlement of Kakariko, came to their friends' aid, sending warriors to defend the village. The Zoras, still recovering from the loss of their queen, wisely kept out of the arguments between the races while marshalling their own forces in case any action was taken against them.

And to make matters worse, rumors abounded of strange happenings in the distant desert. Adventurers foolish enough to trek out there reported sightings of dark-skinned women with fiery red hair and unusual garb around near the Arbiter's Grounds, although most wrote it off as delusions or mirages suffered by the sun-scorched adventurers. But for those who took their word, they began to wonder if, in the midst of what could turn out to be a bloody civil war, an exiled race was going to return?

* * *

Queen Zelda slammed her gloved hands down on the table, glaring at Aremas while the rest of her advisers flinched and recoiled. The queen's anger was a rare sight, but that didn't mean it didn't exist. "What is the meaning of this, Aremas!? What insanity has taken hold that you desire to strip me of my power because I wish for peace instead of war!?"

If the military adviser was intimidated, he hid it well. Keeping his cool, he replied in a slow drawl, as if addressing a child throwing a tantrum. "Now, now, your highness. This is not an act of insanity, but one for your own good and the good of the people. To us, it seems quite obvious that you lack the resolve required to perform the actions necessary for the betterment of our country."

"Bringing war to an innocent people? That is not betterment, it is barbaric!"

With a sigh, he slowly shook his head now and put his hands together and elbows on the table, resting his chin atop his folded hands. "This is exactly why we deem you inadequate. They are a rebellious lot, and they must either be put in their place or exterminated. The one who tried to kill you even claimed that many of the people there would prefer it if the royal family was shattered."

"You take the word of a madman over that of the people? Not all share in his ideals!" she protested, blue eyes narrowed. "You would slaughter so many innocents because of the actions of a few?"

"Discontent can spread like wildfire, as you saw with the Gerudo War. We cannot allow that to happen again, and so we must take action now instead of waiting all because you are too soft." Now he plastered on a sickening smile. "Now, if you would be so kind as to depart, Zelda, we have business to attend to."

Queen Zelda stood up straight, doing her best to hide her indignation. That last line of the military adviser had been one of the deepest insults. Not only had a close friend of her late father refused to address her as his liege, but he had spoken down to her as an inferior, one nowhere near his level. "And what of you lot? Will you blindly follow Aremas as he tears this country apart?" she questioned, her eyes flickering towards the rest of the advisers. As her gaze met theirs, a few flinched while others allowed slight smiles. Terick rolled his eyes as if he was getting bored and irritated with the queen.

_Even my own council is against me, and there is little I can do. Did Aremas force all of them to follow, or do they genuinely agree? The people hunger for vengeance, and they'd gladly side with Aremas's decision if it means someone will pay._

"Very well," she replied, the words bitter in her mouth. Turning away, she exited swiftly from the chamber, averting her gaze from Aremas's sickening smirk.

Just when things seemed to be at their worst, something else came along to prove her wrong. As she proceeded down the corridor, she reflected on the chaotic spiral of events that seemed to come without ceasing. Stopping now at one of the windows that overlooked castle town, a frown crossed her face once more as she peered out at the overcast sky. A dreary day to match her current mood… With a soft sigh, the now-powerless queen of Hyrule continued on through the darkened corridors, ignoring the glances that the guards she passed gave her.

* * *

Blaine had been dozing slightly in his chair, head leaned back and mouth hanging open slightly, when the sound of two bickering men reached his pointed ears. At first he couldn't figure out where he was, but he soon recognized the infirmary. Massaging his neck as he shot a quick glance at the bed to his right, disappointment as usual greeted him. Danielle hadn't shifted even once, still in a deep unconsciousness that she would seemingly never awaken from. Healers had done what they could to help her, but at the rate it was going, soon her body would give out from not eating anything.

He stretched out in his chair, yawning widely as he briefly closed his eyes and wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, eavesdropping on the argument just outside the wooden door of the infirmary. The guard posted there was apparently preventing someone from entering, a young man by the sound of it. Opening one eye, he peered at the door and tried to place that familiar voice.

_Huh, isn't that… Shad?_

Pushing himself up from the chair despite the painful twinge of protest from his scarred back, Blaine limped over to the door and pulled it open, plastering on an aggravated expression. "What's with all the racket out there, huh?"

The guard, a recent recruit by the name of Tate, snapped to attention. "Sir Blaine! I didn't mean to awaken you, but this boy here wouldn't quit trying to enter."

Shad, not usually one to get flustered, looked quite annoyed at being addressed as "boy" by someone who looked younger than even himself. "Boy? Who, Shad?" Blaine questioned. "I guess you didn't get the message that he's not to be hindered in any way? Those were Commander Cale's orders."

"Er… I-I didn't kn—"

"Of course not, or you wouldn't have woken me up with your bickering. Shad, come on in." As soon as the scholar stepped through the entryway, Blaine gave the guard a scathing look and slammed the door shut, muttering darkly under his breath. "A surge of patriotism and people joining the army, and naturally I get dim-witted recruits under my command because I'm no longer a full-fledged royal knight."

"While I understand your frustration with their incompetence, perhaps you were a bit harsh with your treatment of this one?" Shad questioned, dressed in his usual rather goofy-looking attire. One hand held the book he always brought with him, the other adjusting his spectacles as he peered towards the only occupied bed in the rather small infirmary.

Blaine shrugged, limping towards one of the empty beds beside his cousin's. "Meh, they deserve it, honestly. I'm tired of hearing them talk about 'those humans' or 'those rebels'. One of them even had the urge to say 'lesser race' right in front of me. Boy, he regretted it afterwards." Sitting down now, he took a deep breath, the weariness showing in his eyes. "But enough of that. How's the rest of Telma's gang? I've been too busy to even leave the castle and drop by."

Taking the chair Blaine had previously occupied, Shad set his book down on Danielle's bed. "Unfortunately, things aren't going too well for us. Telma closed down her bar temporarily due to the Hylians trying to pick fights with Ashei. She's been forced to stay inside nearly constantly, and Telma has received quite a few complaints due to this. Rusl left many days ago for Ordon with Link in order to stay with his family, and our green-clad friend has been protecting the villagers." Shad sighed softly, taking Danielle's pale left hand gently into his own. "This whole world has descended into such insanity that I can hardly believe it. Part of me wishes she doesn't awaken and see how much the world has changed in nearly a week."

Blaine tilted his head slightly, watching Shad gently squeeze his cousin's hand. He knew how often the scholar would come by to check on her. He had been the one responsible for administering the antidote and monitoring her condition. The strategist could tell how deeply Shad cared for Danielle despite his efforts to hide it, but he didn't know if it extended any further past that. From what he could tell, the scholar wasn't much for romance, and the same applied to his cousin. The way Blaine figured it, the sight of Danielle barely clinging to life had amplified those feelings. People never knew how much they enjoyed what they had until it was about to slip away. "I suppose the thought has crossed my own mind once or twice," he admitted quietly. "But for the most part… I want her back with us." He felt his eyes moisten slightly, the memories of her smiling and happy as he carried the young girl on his shoulders crossing his mind. "More than anything, I want my little cousin back." Blaine was able to hold back his tears, but the sorrow and longing was clear in his voice. Shad said nothing in reply, but it was obvious how much he desired the same.

Biting his lip, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, fingers rubbing at his temples. _Goddesses, hear my plea,_ he silently prayed. _I don't know what your plan is, what you have in store for us. But please, don't let her die. Her family needs her, her friends… Please, I beg of you great goddess, let her return to us. Let her wake up!_


	4. Hope Renewed

((A/N: It's taking me a while to get chapters I've had done for a while up, I know… probably because it's taking me so long to actually write the next chapter after this one down on paper. Struggling with a writer's block right now… X-x

Ten: An instant dislike of Aremas, eh? XD And yep, it's chock-full of all that wonderful suspense stuff you know and love :D

Retsof: It just seemed rather conceited sounding to me when I first read it, that's all.))

Chapter 4: Hope Renewed

Pain.

It filled every fiber of her being, ripping her apart from the inside out. Images flashed across her stunned mind, memories from the moments before darkness and pain dominated her consciousness. The treacherous soldier who fired at Zelda, her sister's shocked face hovering above her…

_Child, your destiny does not end here…_

The soft words were filled with a power that made her want to quiver. Who was speaking with such authority and force? How? Was she hallucinating on the brink of death?

_Awaken… and return to those who await you…_

That voice again, even sharper than before, but still unidentifiable. But now she was hearing distant voices, muffled by the slight ringing that suddenly filled her ears. Warm, soft hands held her own between them, that warmth spreading up her arm with a tingling sensation. She was aware for the first time of how cold she felt…

"Blaine's at Telma's right now, Rurik. He's fortunate to be able to step out of this place once in a while. I heard a few people were killed out on the streets, left some children as orphans… It's turning even more horrible out there."

"I hear you, Cale. I never thought I'd see the day when another civil war broke out. I'm starting to regret being in this military."

"Well, as royal guards, our charge is protecting the queen. I wouldn't put it past that snake Aremas to try and assign us to a duty out in the field fighting the humans, especially since he knows where we stand on this issue."

"What happened to him, Cale? He was never like this, or at least I don't think he was. Father always spoke so highly of him, said he was one of the best people alive in the entire country."

"Let's not forget the effects of that weapon's corruption on Greil's mind, though. Aremas gave the weapons to Greil, so maybe there's some connection… or my idea could be farfetched and completely incorrect."

"Goddesses, please bring her back to us," a soft voice prayed, nearly lost beneath the chatter of Cale and Rurik. It was familiar, almost like the voice of her sister, but never before had Danielle heard such sorrow in the ruler's voice. Danielle wanted to open her eyes, to see all of those in the room, but her body felt so weak that she couldn't muster the strength to do even that. She tried to move her arms now to try and get someone's attention, but all she could manage was the slightest twitch of her fingers. But whoever held her hand detected the movement, for their grip tightened very slightly and a gasp of surprise escaped from her lips. "Danielle?"

With this, Danielle's dazed mind finally recognized Zelda's voice, joy filling her heart. She yearned to see the kind, loving face of her sister, the Hylian struggling to force her eyes open even the slightest. The light in the room was dimmed by heavy curtains pulled over the windows, but she immediately recognized Zelda sitting there, tears of joy in her sapphire eyes. "Oh, thank the goddesses," she breathed, leaning her head down to kiss Danielle's forehead.

Danielle tried to moisten her lips to speak, but her mouth was dry and parched. How long had she been out of it? Her entire body still ached, and it was an effort to just keep her eyes open. "Shad, bring the water bowl, quickly," the queen called over her shoulder, causing the chattering knights to abruptly stop as footsteps hurriedly approached.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?" Shad questioned, coming into Danielle's blurry vision with a ceramic bowl in hand. He stopped in mid-stride as he realized what had just happened, nearly dropping the bowl had Zelda not snatched it from his hands. "S-S-She's awake?!"

"Shad, I need you to help me lift her head. She needs water." The scholar instantly obeyed as if a jolt ran through him, taking a seat to her right. His left hand slid carefully behind her back, his right gripping her shoulder gently as he helped her to sit up enough to be able to drink the water. Zelda placed one hand behind her head, the other bringing the bowl up to Danielle's mouth. She greedily gulped down water although her sister was making sure she didn't swallow too much at once. Once the bowl had been drained, the teen gasped slightly and took a few weak breaths. That bit of water had done wonders, but now her body yearned for rest once more. "Lay her back carefully. She's still incredibly weak from that poison and she needs to rest."

"I can't believe it… she actually awakened, even though the healers said it was impossible!" Shad murmured in awe, hands now sliding down Danielle's arm to gently hold her hand. Rurik stood over him, eyes glistening slightly with a big grin on his face, and Cale knelt beside Zelda with his folded arms resting on the edge of the bed.

Danielle did her best to focus on all of their faces, vision a bit blurred. Their relieved expressions spoke of immense worry and concern. How long had she been out of it? And it had been a poison after all? Licking her lips to wet them, she tried to open her mouth to speak, but Cale reached out and placed a finger over her lips and shook his head. "Don't strain yourself to speak. Just nod or shake your head if you can. Do you remember much about the attack?" She shook her head. "Well, you running out there managed to keep Zelda from taking that poisoned bolt, but it nearly killed you. You've been barely clinging to life for about a week now, and if it weren't for the queen's acquaintance, the poison would have taken your life."

Acquaintance? Danielle looked questioningly at her sister, who merely shook her head slowly. "I'll explain later. For now, sleep. You've pulled through the worst of it, but your body still needs time to recover. Much has changed since that day, mostly for the worst, I'm afraid. When you're well enough, I'll explain everything to you." Zelda looked now to the two knights. "Cale, I need to speak with you in my chambers. Once done, you may return here. Rurik, please remain here while we're gone. I trust you guarding her more than the other knights around the castle."

Rurik nodded sharply, Cale rising up to his feet after giving his little sister a gentle smile, although his eyes made it apparent he was conflicted about leaving his sister's side so soon after she awoke. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up again. Sleep well, my sister."

Smiling faintly at her siblings, she felt Zelda gently squeeze her hand before rising from her chair. The two walked out from the infirmary, the thick wooden door closing behind them. The silence was broken only by the light clanking of armor as Rurik headed around the bed and took a seat in the now-vacated chair there, reaching out a hand to gently stroke his cousin's head. Comforted by the presence of Rurik and Shad, Danielle finally relented to the exhaustion as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Cale pulled off his helmet, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead as the queen turned to face him, concern on her face. "Zelda? What's wrong? Why do you want to talk here instead of in front of them?"

"To let Danielle rest, and… I'm worried, Cale. There's a feeling in dread in my heart that will not fade, even though I'm elated for my sister's recovery." One gloved hand rested on her breast as she closed her eyes, exhaling softly.

He stepped over to the queen, placing his free hand gently on her shoulder. He knew that the queen's premonitions were something to take heed of, even if most of the advisers never did. Throughout history, the royal family members who held the Triforce of Wisdom or were destined to often had premonitions, and when they were unheeded, disaster usually followed. "Have you seen something?"

"Nothing new, but I've heard from Blaine about what's happening on the streets. Everything is descending into chaos so quickly, and people blaspheme the goddesses and urge people to turn and find solace in what they call the 'true living gods.' I fear what it must look like out on the streets with guards beating any who voice protest."

"Heretics, huh? That's nothing new, there's always been a few crazies out there amongst the people." He pulled away now, stepping over to glance out the window towards the setting sun, his helmet tucked under his arm. "And the anger is still very fresh… maybe things will cool down out there." Even as he said this, part of him knew that was very unlikely to happen.

"You know it will not. And explain why there is suddenly such a dramatic increase in the number of blasphemers and violence."

Cale shrugged at this now, running a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know. Maybe because they feel like the goddesses have abandoned us and let all of this happen. Honestly, I see their point. If the goddesses cared so much about us, then why let this whole entire mess happen? You'd think that the almighty creators would have done something to stop all this."

Zelda gave him a piercing look, causing Cale to shudder and regret speaking his mind on the issue. "Is that truly what you believe? That the goddesses have abandoned us despite how much they have protected and guided us? If they had truly abandoned us, I doubt the miracle of our sister awakening would have ever happened." Cale flinched, glancing away with a slightly ashamed expression. Talk about getting the sense knocked into him… "There is a driving force behind this, Cale. This is not just coincidence that everything has spiraled so quickly out of control. This was planned, but by who I do not know."

Cale turned around to face her, leaning back against the wall now as he glanced to his sister. Her irritation had faded, a serious expression replacing it. "So, something or someone is behind causing our nation to enter yet another civil war? But who?"

"As I said, I do not know, but in the throne room I felt something. Ancient, dark, full of malice and rage… It was very faint, but it was there."

Furrowing his brow, Cale now thought back to when he had been in the throne room. "I… think I felt that too, now that I think about it. I couldn't move even when I saw that soldier firing. I was just completely numb." Taking a shuddering breath, the commander looked up at her. "Do you think the assassination was plotted by something inhuman? Maybe… even Ganondorf?" He seriously hoped that wasn't the case… Ganondorf had caused enough trouble when he had returned from his imprisonment in the Twilight realm. There was no way his vengeful spirit had returned or something… was there?

"I do not believe it is Ganondorf, but it is likely that everything that has happened so far is the cause of some inhuman influence. But… there is always the possibility that this is not the case, and that Aremas and the others of the council have staged a coup or are just taking advantage of a crisis. There are too many possibilities."

He scratched at his chin with his free hand, a scowl on his face. "Until we narrow down what's going on, our job won't be easy. Aremas has Rurik and myself busy almost all the time except for when we're allowed to visit Danielle. I'm betting soon enough, he'll try to keep us from spending too much time around you. At least he can't send us out to fight unless things are really desperate."

"Which means we must be cautious as we try to determine what is happening in the coming days. Cale, I will need your help now more than ever. We will be under scrutiny by them, making our mission much more difficult. We need to gather and cooperate with allies outside of the castle."

"Telma's group," Cale murmured, nodding slowly. "They'll be willing to help, no doubt. And they'll be pretty effective, maybe even be able to gather more interested in helping us out." Pausing, he frowned deeply. "Will you allow Danielle to get involved? You know that she'll want to do something as soon as she recovers to help us out. She's stubborn like that."

"As much as I'd desire her not to… We will need all the assistance we can get, even though she has been injured." At Cale's slight scowl, Zelda walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, repeating the gesture he had shown to her. "We cannot baby her. Even you admitted she has grown into a formidable warrior."

Cale sighed softly, shoulders slumping. "I just don't want her to get, that's all. That's why I don't want her involved."

"It's a bit too late for that," Zelda retorted in a rather harsh tone. "Have you forgotten how hard she fought to free all of you when those cursed weapons had controlled you? We cannot just tell her to sit hidden away in the castle when we know she has the skill to fight back against what threatens the land." Just grunting softly in response, Cale shook his head, not at all pleased with the idea although knowing she did have a point. Zelda pulled her hand away and began to pace the room slowly, arms crossed slightly. "But on to the matter I wish to discuss. While it was a human guard that attacked, I believe a Sheikah may be the one behind this attempt." Despite Cale's shocked look, she continued on. "The poison was partially of Sheikah origin, which means that a survivor has turned against the royal family. They may even know the truth about you and Danielle."

A Sheikah? If that was the case, that drastically changed things. "Aren't they extinct? Are you absolutely sure it was a Sheikah?" he questioned in disbelief.

"You doubt me, Cale?" The knight flinched once again. What was with him? Maybe he was just paranoid with all that had happened lately. "The one who determined this is the same one who saved Danielle from the poison. I know she speaks the truth. Our hunter is one who has mastered the shadows, and they have broken their oath to protect the royal family. If you are not prepared, you may lose all who you hold dear and even your life."

With this grim warning, Cale turned to glance out the corner of his eye through the window, ignoring Zelda slowly pacing about as he reflected on this. He couldn't allow anything to happen to his family, no matter what.


	5. Silent Streets

((A/N: So yeah… I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I just completely drained of any inspiration to actually write this, so it's kinda been dead for a while… my deepest apologies. I dunno if I'll even get into a regular writing schedule now, but I'll try… no telling how that will go.

WiiFan2009: yeah, I remember you from NSider2. Heh, I see you found me on here too, eh?

EclipseStripe: Heheh, thanks, although I'm far from a flawless writer compared to other people I've seen. I'm glad that you enjoy my fic so far.

Ten: You always are so good at spotting my typos, but I never remember to go back and change them honestly… X-x And yeah, stuff with commas, I'm not 100 percent on myself. I didn't have the best of teachers back when I learned grammar.))

Chapter 5: Silent Streets

"I still don't think you should be out here."

Danielle let out an exasperated sigh, being carried by her brother piggy-back style, just like he used to do when she was younger. "It's too frustrating to be cooped up in that little room all the time, not even allowed to wander the halls. Is carrying me around really necessary, though?"

"You can barely walk without stumbling, remember? Besides, you're still weak and need to conserve your strength."

"It won't hurt to stretch my legs, though," she grumbled in response, resting her chin atop her brother's shoulder despite the fact the armor was a bit uncomfortable. "And it's a little bit humiliating. I'm seventeen, not a little kid. This is destroying my dignity."

Cale glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a smug grin on his face. "That's what I'm aiming for. And I didn't know you had any dignity left," he joked, chuckling.

"Yeah, just rub it in… I'll remember this, you know." She closed her eyes briefly, letting out yet another sigh. After so many days of recovery and being cooped up in her room, she had grown restless and eager to visit Telma and her gang. Zelda had agreed to the request against Cale's wishes, and for that she suggested Cale take a break from his duties to accompany her. Despite her complaints, Danielle actually enjoyed this time with her brother, who had been too busy to just come by and chat during her recovery phase. But part of the deal of her getting to leave the castle was that she absolutely had to carry her shortsword with her at all times, and even now it weighed down slightly on her as it hung from its scabbard on her waist.

The town had changed so dramatically from when she last roamed the streets. Gone were the vendors, merchants, and pedestrians that had once crowded the pathways, the dull roar of their chatter filling the air. The life had been sucked from this bustling place, leaving only silence that was sometimes broken by the clanking of armor as the city guards patrolled. Even the fountain in the plaza seemed oddly muted. It was all so unsettling. "It's so quiet here," she murmured softly, changing the subject. "Has it always been like this since that day?"

"Sort of. There was a particularly nasty riot a day or two ago, and people are still too afraid to come out after that." Cale glanced sideways at a patrol of soldiers roaming about. "Their heavy-handed tactics didn't help, either."

They had reached the steps now to the alcove Telma's bar was housed in, Cale taking the stairs carefully to not jostle Danielle around too much. Once down, he helped her down and made sure she could stand steadily enough on her own, the worry slightly veiled in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm okay," she reassured him, although he still ended up supporting her as they walked towards the bar door. Her eyes drifted to the sign stating that the bar was closed indefinitely, but light and voices drifted through a slight crack in the door.

Cale reached out to push the door open, and the atmosphere inside stunned Danielle. She had never seen the tavern so empty, and the dim lighting conveyed a glum mood. Telma had been cleaning out glasses behind the counter just to give her hands something to do, an irritated glare crossing her face upon the sound of the door creaking open. "Can't you read? The sign says we're clo—" At seeing just who had entered, Telma froze for a split-second before abandoning the glass and rag on the counter and hurrying over to them. Her irritation had turned to jubilation, the barkeep taking up Danielle into a warm embrace. "Oh sweetie, you're okay! I heard you were still recovering, but I didn't know you were up and about yet!"

Danielle tried not to wince, still feeling very sore and weary as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the larger woman, laughing a bit. "Yeah, I managed to bug them until they let me visit, but I'm still not in top shape." The barkeep released her, looking like she could cry from happiness right now.

"Shad came back the other day and told us the good news, but it's still such a relief to see you up and around on your own two legs." As Telma stepped back to get a better look at Danielle, she couldn't hide her surprised expression. Her loose-fitting tan pants and white long-sleeved shirt just amplified how much weight she had lost during her ordeal, and her skin was a bit pale still. "Tell you what… you and Cale have a seat, and I'll fix you something to eat."

Not really wanting to refuse, even if she couldn't really eat much of anything right now, Danielle approached the table with her brother and nearly slumped down into one of the chairs, finally noticing that Ashei had been sitting at the back table poring over a map and scribbling in a journal. How had she not noticed her friend sitting there? Maybe her mind was in more of a haze than she thought. The human glanced up at the scraping of chairs, giving a faint smile although it was obviously strained. "Good to see you again kid. Bet it feels nice to stretch your legs, yeah?"

"Well, as much as I'm allowed to stretch them. Cale actually carried me here," she admitted, leaning her elbows on the table while casting a sideways glance at her brother, making it clear she hadn't quite enjoyed that.

Her brother merely shrugged it off, shaking his head. "You can barely even walk for more than half an hour, and even then you end up stumbling and feeling dizzy in the process. I didn't even want you to leave the castle just yet, it's too early. You _should_ be resting."

"Cale, I'm tired of just lying in bed unable to do anything. It's boring and it's driving me insane," she protested strongly. "I've been stuck in there for days not allowed to take a step out of my room. And besides, you're with me, so I'll be fine."

For a second, there was a flicker of guilt in his eyes, something she had seen every time he looked at her while she was confined to that bed recovering from the poison that had so nearly killed her. Even though it hadn't been his fault, he acted like it was… but Danielle had no idea how to bring up the discussion with her brother. He would have protested against feeling guilty over the matter anyways. "In your brother's defense, I can see his point," Ashei spoke after a silence of several seconds. "He just wants you to be safe, that's all."

Uncertain of what to say in response, Danielle just busied herself with wringing and flexing her hands a bit, eyes downcast as an awkward silence descended on the table. In time however Telma announced that the food had been prepared, and even thought she hadn't really eaten anything decent for days, Danielle never felt less hungry in her life.

The afternoon waned on, Danielle learning more details on the events that had been transpiring in town from the barkeep and warrior that had been observing matters themselves. The firsthand accounts of the racial tensions made her shudder and feel sick, especially when she heard the slurs being shouted at Telma because she was housing a human. Had that one assassination attempt ignited such a firestorm so quickly? It seemed odd how quickly it came about, considering she thought relations were fine between Hylians and humans. Had she been that mistaken?

The two siblings were now returning home to the castle, Cale deciding not to carry his younger sister this time around. She managed to walk steadier than she usually did, her gaze wandering as they walked down the deserted streets. Still the only sound that really reached their ears was the clanking of armor in the distance, and that was it. "You didn't eat much, Danielle. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit queasy, that's all." It was no surprise her brother would keep such a watchful eye on her even when it came to her eating. He just wanted the best for her, even when it seemed overprotective at times. "Cale, don't worry so much. I'm okay. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You still are to me," he replied in mumble, the statement under his breath. Abruptly he tensed up, tilting his head to the side as a soft sound reached his pointed ears. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hm?" As she glanced about, she noticed a soft sobbing close by. It was a little girl! Cale moved first, dashing over to an alley where a little Hylian girl sat crying, her knees pulled up to her chin. She had to be around five or six, her golden hair braided into two pigtails and her face carrying an expression of fear and hesitance. "Hey there," Danielle murmured softly as she crouched down beside her brother, staring at the quivering girl. "Are you okay?"

"I-I wanna go home," the girl replied between sniffled, her bottom lip quivering. "I lost mamma and daddy. I wanna go home."

Danielle now gave her brother a questioning look, but he had already thought this through. "I'll take you there if you can show me the way," Cale answered her in a gentle, supportive voice. Already the knight-commander had risen to his feet, offering a hand to the trembling child who cautiously accepted it. "Danielle, head back to Telma's and wait for me there."

"Cale—"

"Do it!" he ordered, causing Danielle to flinch. It was rare for him to raise his voice, and his expression softened as he realized he just shouted at her. "Just go there and wait, okay? Don't argue with me."

Danielle frowned, questions swirling about her mind. Why would anyone be walking with their child outside if things were as dangerous as she heard? But she couldn't really argue with her older brother, and she didn't want to make him upset with her. It just all seemed too strange however. The assassination attempt and Aremas taking control had left her in a foul mood, but nowhere near as bad as Cale. "He's just being overprotective," she reminded herself again, turning now to start off for the bar. Now she would have to explain to Telma why she came back alone…

_Th-thump, thump, th-th-th-thump._

That drumbeat made her stop instantly, ice shooting through her veins. It sounded so familiar, conjuring memories still painfully fresh in her mind. But the sound came from behind her instead of echoing in her head as it had before. Her body entered into an alert mode, one hand latching onto her shortsword's hilt and drawing it as she spun on her heel to face a strangely clad figure sitting there on the stone street. Danielle didn't ease up when she saw the Hylian there however, still suspicious of this stranger who sat there in a light brown traveler's cloak that was tattered and rugged from use. Bits of a strange dark blue bodysuit were faintly visible beneath the cloak, bandages around her wrists, forearms, and neck. Her fingerless gloved hands played out a beat on the small black drum she carried with her. Long black hair stretched down her back, strands of it falling in front of her lowered face. One eye was swathed in bandages, hinting that she had been injured quite seriously there. The left eye was an unusual dark red in color, and it locked onto Danielle while narrowing. "Is it so wise to point your blade at a complete stranger?" she questioned in a smooth voice that barely rose above the rhythm of the drum.

"Considering how the past week or so has been? I'm not willing to take a chance." Danielle's retort lacked the strength and confidence she had been aiming for, and apparently the stranger noticed.

"You fear a mere wandering minstrel?" She laughed softly, humored by this as she lifted her head to get a better look at Danielle. "I am Veras, and you needn't fear me. I came to Hyrule not long ago, and with the trouble brewing I've been unable to leave."

Lowering her sword just slightly, Danielle remained on guard while staring at Veras. "Why are you out here playing in the streets? I'm sure you know it's dangerous."

"I could ask the same of you, but the reason is not important. You are a special one, a fire in your eyes that has yet to be fully kindled."

_That's not strange and creepy at all,_ Danielle thought sarcastically to herself, still tensed. "Well, whatever. I guess enjoy your playing. Sorry to bother you." She turned now, lowering the tip of her sword but not sheathing it as she began to walk away. But she hadn't totally dropped her guard, listening intently for any sounds of movement behind her. This person gave off a vibe that sent chills up her spine, and now she just wanted to be away from the strange wanderer.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

The drumbeat seemed in tune with her heart, Danielle freezing in mid-step. Once more her blood ran cold, the memory of that bolt ripping into her flesh sending a shudder through her body. It had to just be her nerves trying to link together two completely unrelated things. "Before you go, might I ask your name?" Veras questioned, the beat never falling out of rhythm with her heart.

Danielle turned to look over her shoulder, meeting the wanderer's calm gaze. Part of her body screamed to just shut up and get out of there, because this person couldn't be trusted… but she decided to answer anyway considering Veras's gaze was curious instead of hostile. "Danielle," she answered simply, her tone rather quiet.

"A beautiful name. They say names tell much of a person, tell of their deepest character." She stared Danielle in the eye with an intent gaze, Danielle unable to tear her eyes away. "You… judged by the goddesses… I wonder what kind of future you will carve out with bloodstained hands."

Danielle was set off by this, immediately pointing her sword at Veras even as a distant cry reached her pointed ears. Despite it being a shout of surprise and fear, she could recognize Cale's voice. She snapped her head quickly to the side, heart pounding as adrenaline raced through her system. "Cale…?"

"Better go, young one… or yet another life will be on your hands."

She only glared fiercely at Veras for a split second before sprinting off down the side alley that Cale had taken with the little girl. Part of her was furious with Veras and her cryptic speech. Did this stranger know of what she had done three years ago? She hadn't murdered her uncle though… it had been an accident as she tried to save Ashei from being cleaved in two by the possessed knight-commander. But it wasn't lost on her that the distraction Veras had caused allowed her to hear that distant cry. If she had been inside of the bar, she wouldn't have heard it.

"Cale! Cale, where are you?"

"D-Danielle!"

Following his frantic shouting, Danielle raced through the deserted alley, pumping her arms for speed. Where were the soldiers? Why hadn't any of them come out to investigate?

She turned a corner, skidding now to a halt with her sword held in a hand that had suddenly gone cold.

Cale was at the mercy of a monster.


	6. A New Threat

((A/N: Phew… I think this is the first time I've done any kind of fight scene, although admittedly it is short in actual combat. Sorry about that. XD; And thus is the new threat to Hyrule introduced. :D

Eclipse: But I really am not that good of a writer compared to some people. ^^; especially compared to some of those amazing authors of actual video game-based novels. As for Ashei and Cale, it's still a bit tense between them, but Blaine and Ashei are growing close. XD Ah yes, Veras… you shall see. :P So very glad that you like it ^^

Ten: Well, she was saying it in response to Veras playing the drum out in the middle of the street… but yeah, I guess it did turn out a bit odd. XD; Whoops.

WiiFan: Thanks!))

Chapter 6: A New Threat

The abomination was nearly as tall as the single story structures in the dead-end of the alley, insectoid in nature like some overgrown centipede. Its many legs were in the likeness of human arms, each one clutching mindlessly at the air. The "tail" was like two long, twisted human legs with the feet merging into a deadly stinger. A hard, dark brown shell covered its back, pale yellowish skin on the underside of the beast. With its back to Danielle, she couldn't make out its head and face immediately, but the disgust and shock on Cale's face as he clutched his bleeding left arm hinted at the horror of it.

The fear that clutched her heart brought forth a desire to just turn and flee as fast as she could, but she did her best to swallow that fear and steady her trembling legs. Only once before had she faced a monstrosity on the level of this, and that had been years ago when darkness had malformed her brother into an abomination. This was different, though. For some reason, the mere sight of the back of this monster sapped every ounce of willpower. What was this thing? Had dark magic brought it forth?

_Get a grip!_

Danielle held the sword in both hands, the blade quivering slightly. Where was she even supposed to start on fighting? Her mind rushed to compose some semblance of a plan before she rushed in to take advantage of the monster's distractedness. The blade flashed in the sunlight as it cleaved through one of the many legs, a hissing squeal filling the air while a vicious purple fluid jetted from the severed stump. A bit stunned by how easy the limb was to dismember, she didn't move as the creature's head snapped to face her. It was then she realized just why Cale appeared so appalled.

The head of the creature was the upper torso of the young girl.

Frozen in shock and her stomach churning, Danielle could only stare in horror before Cale's shout of warning snapped her out of her daze. Its tail darted out, stinger aimed for her chest. Her body operated on instinct as she sidestepped, the rush of air past her making her realize just how close she had come to being impaled. Both hands wrapped firmly around her sword's hilt, she grunted and brought the blade down with as much force as the weakened youth could manage. It wasn't a clean slice through the appendage like with the arm, but it did bring forth spurts of that purple blood. The tail thrashed about in response, slamming into her and sending her rolling along the ground to Cale's feet.

A strong hand gripped her under her shoulder, Cale helping to pull her up with his good arm despite getting blood on her white shirt. "You okay?"

"That blow really hurt… but I think I'll be okay. What about you?" She had flinched as he helped her up, relieved that the blow hadn't been any worse. A quick glance at the beast showed that it was whipping its tail behind it in irritation and splattering droplets of blood around. Drool dripped from the malformed mouth of the girl, her unnatural purple eyes glaring at them.

Cale nodded and took up his longsword with both hands now despite the obvious pain he was in. "It just managed to bite me, but nothing serious. Glad you came when you did, but I honestly wonder why you were still outside to hear when I told you to go to Telma's."

"Does that even matter?" Dropping the chatter as the beast hissed and moved forward slowly on its multiple hands, Danielle gulped and scanned their surroundings. Their backs were to the wall, and the beast knew they were cornered. "Should we try to sprint by it?"

"Maybe. That's how it bit me last time even with my armor. It's got a pretty tough body, too. Its joints and limbs aren't too tough, but with all the arms it has, taking those out may not do much at all." He now glanced sideways at her, a serious expression on his face. For once he seemed uncertain and… afraid? "Follow my lead and be careful."

Despite his fear, she was relieved that his take-charge attitude was showing through. A nod of affirmation was her response, and she followed him in a strike at the abomination. Cale took the left side, her own strike aimed for one of its right hands. A screeching hiss caused her to wince and cover her ears as best as she could; despite its wounds, the beast curled about to face her while she was stunned and delivered its counter-attack. It rammed its whole body at her, tossing her away as easily as a child flinging a doll. Pain wracked her body, the stunned youth unable to move away as ice cold hands grasped her wrists and ankles to pin her down. The humanoid torso was leaned directly over her, the girl's eyes filled with malice. The beauty she once had was completely gone, the one beautiful blonde hair dirtied and falling around her face. Her jaw was split into four mandibles with an inner set of human-like teeth, thick drool dripping from her maw onto Danielle's chest. Their faces were inches apart, the rancid breath of the abomination making her gag and retch.

"Human… the time of the Tiaminati has come…" the half-human, half-bestial voice hissed as the human hands of the torso grasped her face. Danielle wanted to just scream, but the fear rushing through her left her paralyzed. Those slim fingers felt like they belonged to a corpse.

"H-help! _Cale!_" she screamed now, beginning to struggle futilely against the monster as the reality of her impending demise kicked in. She could hear him trying to get past the whipping tail that held him back, but she couldn't tear her gaze from that malformed face as the four mandibles latched onto her neck. Small but sharp fangs dug into the skin at the sides of her neck, the human teeth grasping the flesh as it prepared to rip her throat out…

"_Get away from my sister!"_ Cale bellowed, gauntleted hands grasping the skull of the girl and tearing her away. Danielle gasped in pain and relief, one hand going to her neck. It had to have been by the grace of the goddesses that the damage wasn't fatal and the artery torn through. That would have meant a quick death for sure. As the beast snapped viciously at Cale with its head in his grip, the knight-commander growled a curse and jerked the head sideways with a dull snap. It slumped to the ground with a meaty smack, Danielle quickly pushing herself up on her elbows and staring at the corpse that had nearly fallen on her. Her brother panted heavily as he glared down at the slain foe, now turning to crouch in front of her and check her injuries. "I'm sorry… I tried to get to you as fast as I could," he mumbled, ashamed that he had nearly let her get killed.

Shaking her head, she wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck, letting out a shuddering breath. "You did before it was too late. That's all that matters." She pulled away, smiling weakly at him until he did the same. But that was when she noticed the beast rising up once again behind him. "Ah…? Watch out!" Her shouted warning came too late as the hands of the abomination latched onto the knight's wrists the moment he turned around. Danielle desperately searched for her blade, which had landed a few feet away when she was rammed. Why hadn't she held onto it better? Her feet scrambled against the cobblestone as she crawled across the ground to snatch up the weapon, but the instant that she laid a finger on it she felt the tail of the beast wrap around her neck. On instinct she pulled at the thick appendage with both hands but to no avail as it began to lift her into the air. She couldn't breathe, couldn't get free, and all she could do was watch as her brother was raised up several feet in the air in front of the beast's head. There was a sickening crack as it straightened its head, the jaws clicking together and opening in excitement as it prepared to take Cale's life and devour him. And when he was gone, she would be next, and no one was around to help them.

Suddenly, its hissing screech of pain assaulted her ears once more, a throwing knife impaled into the side of its face. It dropped Cale roughly, his armor making a crash when he slammed into the ground on his side. The tail around Danielle's neck tightened in retaliation despite being nearly dismembered by her and Cale's attacks, threatening to crush her throat while her lungs burned for air. A dagger sliced through the rest of the tail, completely cutting it off and releasing her from its constricting grasp. Her legs buckled out from under her as soon as they hit the ground, Danielle gasping and coughing viciously as she rubbed her neck. How close had she come yet again to being killed in this fight? It was a frightening thought that slipped to the back of her mind as powerful hands grasped her under her shoulders and pulled her carefully to her feet, Cale leaning her against him now to support her. Confusion filled Danielle's face while her eyes darted about, spotting a stranger standing nearby. His left hand deftly drew another small dagger and flung it straight at the abomination's face. Purple fluid dripped from its face while it squealed in pain and crawled past them as fast as it could, its body shrinking and returning to the form of a little girl. The daggers clattered to the ground while her bare feet pattered across the stone. Those hate-filled purple eyes locking onto them briefly one last time before she vanished around the corner.

Their rescuer wore a slight frown on his face, strands of his messy black hair falling in front of his blue eyes. He was a handsome young Hylian man in his early twenties, clad in commoner's garb with a white jacket over his long-sleeved cloth shirt and rugged brown leggings. Flicking the dagger to fling off the majority of the blood, he now glanced back at the tired and injured siblings. "It seems I came in the nick of time," he commented in a humble tone, sheathing the weapon in a hidden holder beneath his clothes as if he hadn't really saved their lives from a demonic creature. "I heard the commotion and ran as quickly as I could. Are you two okay?"

Danielle took a few more deep breaths before she managed to get her nerves under control, although weariness still engulfed her body. Honestly, she could just lie down and sleep for days on end right now. Her brother was the one to respond, still helping her to stand as her support. "I think we're okay for the most part. You saved our lives, sir, and so we are in your debt."

"Just call me Dras," he responded pleasantly with a kind smile. If soon fell away however when he crouched to examine the purple blood that splattered the stone. "I've never seen such a strange manner of beast that could change from monster to human like that, and I've traveled extensively across this world. You're very fortunate I live nearby."

"Fortunate indeed." Cale met Danielle's gaze, gently rubbing the side of her shoulder. "We should get back to the castle, Danielle. You can barely stand."

Nodding in agreement, she peered now at Dras. He had come at the best possible time, but she was still intrigued by the sheer coincidence of that timing. Not only that, but she was still edgy and anxious from her encounter with that Veras woman near Telma's place. She didn't want to mention that to Cale right now in front of Dras, even if he _had _saved their lives. "That… sounds really good right about now. It was just too soon to try and fight like that, I guess."

Dras lifted his head at the mention of Hyrule Castle, turned to face them as he stood up straight. "Might I escort you to the castle? Neither of you seem to be in much shape to fight right now in case that thing comes back."

Cale's expression was one of hesitancy before he finally relented. "That might be for the best, but I'm sure you're well aware they won't let you in once we reach the gates."

"Of course, of course. I'd be more concerned if they _did_ invite me in. That would be quite a failure of security considering past events."

The young man began to walk off now, leading the way through the strangely empty streets. Still cautious of their sudden savior, Cale helped Danielle along back to the castle, his eyes drifting between watching their surroundings and keeping his attention on the Hylian's movements. Reflecting on both the words of Veras and the shape-shifting monster, she was unable to suppress a shudder. What was going on in Hyrule went far deeper than just Aremas wrestling control of the throne from Zelda. Something evil had crept into Hyrule, and with the war brewing, it threatened to blindside them all.


	7. Unlikely Allies

((A/N: Okay, um… I didn't actually look to see how long it's been since I posted the last chapter, but I imagine it's over a year, so uh… sorry. University tends to be a bit stressful and swamping and stuff.

Lily: Yeah, wasn't soon. Sorry.

Eclipse: Dras is a character my friend made up, and it turns out the guy is a heck of hard to write for… XD; And get his personality like what my friend has it. X-x It took me so long to do this chapter because of that… XD; ))

Chapter 7: Unlikely Allies

Relieved didn't even begin to describe how Danielle felt to finally be back in her room, having spent a few hours in the infirmary with Cale as their wounds were treated and the events explained to Rurik and Blaine. Fortunately, the injuries were minor, but the two siblings had to have them treated and then swathed in cloth bandages. Clad now in just her cotton undershirt and loose brown pants, her bare feet padded across the rug laid out on the floor. Scratching absentmindedly at the itchy bandages about her neck, she nearly collapsed face-down onto her bed and savored the feeling of the plush comforter. The sun was gradually setting in the distance, and as she stared out the window, the words Link had passed on from Rusl echoed in her mind.

_Twilight… is when our world and the other one are closest together. It's been three years since Midna shattered the mirror. I wonder… how their world is faring? I imagine better than ours, without these conspiracies and stubborn men plotting against the queen._

Dinner was within an hour or two, she knew that. Yet the only thing she wanted to do right now was sleep right on through and into the next day. It was a vast change from the morning when she was eager to get up and get moving. Her body hadn't recovered like she thought from the ravaging effects of the poison. How long would it take before she could fight without feeling like she'd pass out after? Days? Weeks? There wasn't much time to be laid up in bed trying to gain strength. She had been face-to-face with one of those monsters, and now she felt an intense desire to do what she could from wreaking havoc on the land. Maybe it was because she had heard the heroic tales of the massive monsters Link had taken down in his journey to save the land during the Invasion of Twilight that gave her this desire and determination. She didn't know.

Now her mind was just plain wandering. She bunched up the pillow beneath her face, bone-weary as she closed her eyes. Eventually she would tell the queen of her strange meeting with Veras, but for now she was too worn out to even walk about the castle in search of her sister.

The door to her room cracked open, startling her out of her overly thoughtful state. As if summoned by her thoughts Zelda stepped through the doorway, once more in her purple-and-white dress that was most closely associated with her status as princess. It was almost as if she wore it to show her powerless status as a figurehead queen, the power of her position stripped away from her by advisors. "Did I awaken you? You didn't answer when I knocked."

"Hm? I didn't even hear it," she admitted, pushing herself over onto her side and shifting over so Zelda had space to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did Cale tell you what happened?"

A curt nod was her response. "The news of a shapeshifting creature that can take the guise of a human is concerning indeed. There's no telling how many beasts such as this are now in Hyrule, waiting amongst the populace. It is a worrying thought, that everyone could be suspect."

"Any soldier, any person… could be one of those things?" Danielle question with unease. It was a disturbing thought, but one that led to a possible explanation for the assassination attempt. The turncoat guard could have been one of them.

"Possibly. But there is likely some way to distinguish between a true person and the creatures. We'll just have to keep on our guard and try to investigate just what they are. This is a threat that Hyrule does not see looming on her doorstep." The queen took Danielle's right hand in her own, the cloth of her glove cool as she squeezed it slightly. "However, our brother also informed me that he ordered you to stay at Telma's. How did you find him?"

Giving her older sister's hand a gentle squeeze in return, she began to recount her tale of meeting the wandering and mysterious minstrel. "….and after she asked me what kind of future I'd carve out with 'bloodstained hands', I could hear Cale shouting from elsewhere. She.. taunted me almost, saying I had better go before another life was on my hands."

Furrowing her brow, Zelda stroked at her chin with her free hand. "A red-eyed woman named Veras… and she seemed to know quite a bit about you. That's perhaps even more worrisome than these new creatures."

"Hm? Why's that?" Danielle was rather confused, not quite understanding why some cryptic random stranger would worry Zelda more than shapeshifters that could infiltrate the castle with ease.

"You're familiar with the Sheikah to a degree, correct?" Once she nodded, Zelda continued. "There _are_ survivors of that secretive race, but not all of them continue their duty of serving the Royal Family. Some have sworn to destroy us and work in the shadows to plot our downfall. I do not know the reasons for their actions, but word has reached my ears of a few rebellious survivors moving ever since Aremas declared war. But… I believe they may have been behind the attack on me. The poison contained a Sheikah king-killer venom that is effective on its own but not nearly as potent when mixed."

The Sheikah were involved in the assassination attempt? Shad had taught her a bit about the enigmatic race when she expressed interest in some of Hyrule's history. "Wait, you think Veras might be a Sheikah?"

As Zelda nodded, she released a soft sigh and a troubled look came upon her face. "Not only that, but I fear she may be aware of the identity of you and your family. It may be my own fault for that. I kept you close under the guise of caring for the knight-commander's young daughter, and your family had places of honor for his remembrance. My actions instead drew unwanted attention." Her expression shifted from troubled to regretful and apologetic. "My dear sister… I knew what was to come. Dreams foretold that horrible event in the vague way that they do. I tried to change it, even though my attempts to do so hurt and confused you."

The revelation clicked in as the last piece of that confusing puzzle in her head, something she had worried over the entire time Zelda avoided her before the coronation. "It was to protect me," she murmured quietly. "I had no idea." Giving a dry, humorless chuckle she closed her eyes and pulled her hand away, pulling the covers a bit tighter around her while adjusting the pillow. "I ended up taking the arrow anyways… because I couldn't stand there when I thought you were in danger. Yet the entire time, you were trying to keep me from that danger."

The soft fabric of the glove brushed against her forehead. "Thank you… for protecting me, Danielle. I am deeply sorry for drawing you into this."

She looked up at the queen's face, managing a weary smile of her own. "Anything for family. That's the saying, right?"

A soft chuckle reached her ears. "And that's what makes you such a strong-willed young woman, though you—" The door to the room opened unexpectedly, Zelda's hand suddenly freezing in place and her fingers pressing slightly against Danielle's forehead.

"You know, the guards seem to have a slight problem with ineffective guarding. That could pose quite the problem were an assassin to come in," a familiar voice spoke up, sounding rather relaxed. "Of course… that may very well be their intentions."

Startled, Danielle looked past her sister to the door, spotting Dras standing there in the doorway, quietly shutting the door behind him. If he was at all intimidated by Queen Zelda's icy stare he didn't show it, slowly walking across the room with his hands clasped behind his back. How had he snuck into the castle? Better yet, why? Sitting up now, Danielle watched Zelda fold both of her hands in her lap, never shifting her gaze away. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Straight to the point, hm? I like that." He bowed slightly, but he returned the favor of never once taking his eyes off of Zelda's. "I am Dras, but a simple traveler who has heard of the troubles you face."

"Dras. That is an unusual name. I assume you're not from Hyrule?"

"Yes, milady. News has spread far of the problems assailing your kingdom. Any with their ear to the ground knows of Hyrule's plight." Now the faintest trace of a smirk appeared on his face, barely noticeable. "I have come to… investigate and possibly lend my assistance."

A quick glance at Zelda showed that she remained on edge. Dras seemed friendly enough, although Danielle had to admit it was rather suspicious a Hylian expatriate snuck into the castle merely to offer aid. Queen Zelda undoubtedly was thinking along the same line. Rising now to her feet, the ruler gazed coolly at Dras. "I'm sure you are sharp-witted enough to realize I won't immediately believe your tale, but I cannot refuse your offer of assistance."

"Smart move, milady. This is a choice you won't soon regret." Flashing a quick smile, his blue eyes flickered between the two sisters. "There are a few contacts I can go through to learn about the monster I fought. Information can be more useful than the sharpest dagger, after all. But now I think it time to take my leave. I came only to declare my allegiance to the queen and my presence as a benefactor."

With Zelda's back to her, Danielle was unable to tell her expression as she spoke to Dras. "Are you going to sneak into our personal chambers again to deliver that information?"

"As much fun as it is…" Dras gave a slight chuckle, turned now to face the door. "I'll just find some way to pass on my discoveries, but you'll need patience before I get back to you. This information isn't well-known for a reason." He opened the door quietly, checking the corridor beyond to make sure the area was clear. "It was a pleasure to meet you, milady. I would watch my back if I were you, though… particularly if your guards are so lax on their security." With this warning, Dras slipped from the room as quietly as he arrived, leaving the two sisters alone.

"That guy is really strange," Danielle commented with a slender eyebrow raised. "He snuck in just to tell us that…? The whole situation is strange. It makes me wonder just what he's really up to."

"I'd be cautious about trusting him too much. He has his own motives, as amiable as he seems."

"He can't really be all that bad, can he? After all, he did save Cale and me from that thing in the alleyways."

"Perhaps… but still, do not be quick to trust him. The most dangerous of men can come across as the friendliest of allies," she reminded." Zelda let out a soft sigh, and when Danielle saw her face, she noticed the deep-rooted exhaustion there. These days had been sapping her strength despite how strong the queen tried to come across to her family and subjects. "I shall leave you be. Rest. You deserve it." Danielle wore a worried frown as the queen came over to kiss her forehead gently. "When I hear more, I'll have Blaine inform you. You two are the only ones somewhat free of the regulations and scrutiny of Aremas. I'd rather not involve you even further, but… there is little choice."

"I understand. Don't worry, we'll be careful." She forced an encouraging smile to hide her own unease. "We'll help you however we can in this ordeal, Zelda. Maybe it's still a secret, but… we're a family, bound by blood. I can speak for the others when I say that we'll let nothing happen to each other."

"Thank you, Danielle." She began to depart, giving her sister a sincere smile. "Goodnight, and sleep well, sister."

Nestling under the warm covers, the Hylian tried to focus on resting while her mind wanted to wander off and mull over the entire day. She knew that her fighting abilities were sorely lacking, but inside she burned with fire to protect her family. After losing her uncle to her forced and, she was determined now more than ever to keep those closest to her safe.

No matter the cost, she would do her best to protect her family and make up for her inability to rescue her uncle. She wouldn't lose anyone else.


	8. Moving On

((A/N: So um... let's not talk about how long it took me to actually get this chapter done. For one, I didn't have a rough draft for this chapter, because apparently I thought "oh, this'll be easy to do". I pick it up I dunno how long after and realize "uh, what was I doing here...?" So uh... forgive how long this took, or how odd he formatting may be.))

Chapter 8: Moving On

The sun shining overhead seemed too bright, too cheerful, for the dark days the kingdom had faced. Standing here before her uncle's grave, she played over and over in her mind that fateful battle that had changed everything. If Greil had survived, how different would things be…? Would all this madness have been averted with Aremas having an old friend as a voice of reason? Could Greil have prevented the decline into near-civil war in Hyrule?

She wiped at her face as she felt the tears trickling down, taking a shuddering a breath. While Greil was her uncle, she had lived most of her life with him as her father… and now with the world descending in madness around her she just wanted to see his stern but loving gaze, feel his arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. But those were things she'd never have again. Greil now slept within the earth, and they would never know how differently events could have turned out.

Danielle didn't hear who approached until Blaine cleared his throat to speak up, startling her slightly. "Sorry," Blaine murmured in quiet apology, standing beside her as he stared down at his father's grave. "You… wonder too, don't you? About how it'd be if father still lived, if maybe the world just wouldn't have turned out so insane…"

"He and Aremas were close friends, weren't they? Then maybe he could have talked some sense into him or… something, I don't know." Danielle heaved out a sigh. "But we'll never know, will we? Because of what I did."

"Don't blame yourself, Danielle." He looked over to her, sympathy and understanding in his gaze. "What happened… it wasn't your fault. Father was controlled by the power in his weapon, and you did what you had to in order to save lives. If you didn't stop him, he would have killed so many. Sometimes… to save lives, we have to take one. The first person you kill, they stay stuck in your mind… their last moments alive seared in your memories forever." Blaine reached his hand over, wrapping it around her shoulders. "I know what it's like, kiddo. I do. And the fact that it was father… that makes this one all the worse."

Danielle shook her head, closing her eyes and resting her head on her cousin's shoulder. "Why do you not hold it against me, Blaine…?"

"Because you aren't to blame." He glanced sideways at her, tears shimmering slightly in his eyes. "Zant and Ganondorf… they were the ones responsible for father's death. Their magic corrupted him, controlled him. When I think of the ones responsible, they are the ones I hate in my heart. Not you, Danielle…" He exhaled softly, staring at the name engraved on the tombstone. "Never once did I blame you. None of us do." For a second, Danielle didn't respond, though suddenly she had wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. Blaine swallowed, then returned the embrace as he closed his eyes. The grief and guilt had long gnawed at Danielle's heart, and the fear that they blamed her had been so powerful all this time. "This… has been bothering you for a long time, huh?"

Danielle nodded, staring up slightly to meet her cousin's gaze. "I always thought that maybe… maybe you guys blamed me for what happened to him. If I had made a different move, maybe he would have survived to still be here."

"We both know that's just idealistic thinking, kiddo." Blaine placed both hands on her shoulders, staring her in the eye as he spoke. "From what we were told of the fight… you landed a lucky hit. If you hadn't, he would have killed you. There was nothing else you could do that would have resulted in the sole casualty suffered."

"Is that how you see everything, Blaine? In calculations and strategy?"

Blaine fell quiet, lowering his hands to his side as he chewed at his lip. "Danielle, stop. If you're wanting one of us to blame you, we won't, okay You did _nothing_ wrong, so just… stop trying to make us blame you."

"Blaine—"

"_Promise me_." Blaine stared at her rather sternly now, not quite letting her off until he heard the answer he wanted.

Danielle gave a small nod, not taking her gaze away. "I promise, Blaine. I'm sorry that I just…"

"I know. I understand it, too. But just remember that we're your family. We'll stick together, no matter what, and none of us blame you." He kissed her forehead, now wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Instead of worrying a lot about this, you should go ahead and get some more rest, okay? Considering you aren't fully recovered yet, you deserve it."

"That's the reason everyone uses in telling me to go rest." Danielle stared up at him, trying to force at least a small smile. "You're going to be telling me that for a year."

"Maybe so," he answered with a joking smile, one that was familiar to Danielle and put her at ease at least a little. "But regardless, you should be taking the advice of your elder… and your sometimes-too-brilliant cousin. Now, go, okay? I mean it." He kissed her forehead, giving one last embrace.

"Alright, alright… but it's because you won't stop nagging me 'til I actually went." Her gaze went back to the tombstone, and she reached a hand out to trace her fingers along the letters of the cool stone. "I miss you, uncle," she whispered, closing her eyes briefly before letting her hand fall. She turned away, walking slowly back to the castle, feeling at least like a burden had been lifted. Blaine didn't blame her, though trying not to blame herself was indeed a difficult task. When the image was seared into her mind of the blade through his neck, not blaming herself proved incredibly difficult.

Blaine watched her walk away before heaving out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. He had never really talked to her much about what happened to his father during the reconstruction period following the war. It had been raw and painful for so long, and she never really came to him to talk about it. Now he just kicked himself mentally for not actually bringing it up sooner. All these years were spent wrestling internally for the guilt of what she had done, an action forgotten in the relief and joy following Ganondorf's final defeat.

"You're good at thinking up strategies, ole boy, but the simple common sense things tend to slip right under your nose." He shook his head, continuing to stare at his father's tombstone. "I'm not even preoccupied with as many duties as before. Things are going to change from now on."

"Is there a reason you're standing out here talking to yourself, brother?" The deep voice of Rurik came from his right, causing Blaine to immediately wheel about and hold his hands to ward off a massive bear hug. "Relax! I know not to do that anymore, Blaine."

"It took you a few times to actually _remember_ that. I still remember all the times you left me barely able to move with tears in my eyes."

"When you started smacking me rather hard as a result? I learned my lesson quickly." Rurik stretched, letting out a massive yawn before placing his hands behind his head. "I figured it would be Cale out here visiting father's grave as usual, not you."

Blaine shook his head, returning his gaze towards the earth before him. "Cale was lied to all his life by father, never told the truth when he _should_ have been told. I understand why he'd keep coming here, asking those questions over and over in his mind. As for myself, well… Danielle was out here."

"Huh?" Rurik stared in baffled surprise, though quickly it clicked in his head just why she would be out here as well. "Oh. Ah, that's right. She'd also have reason to visit our old man a lot." He scratched slightly at his slight beard that was growing. "She doesn't blame herself, does she?" At Blaine's silent nod, he grimaced. "All of us understand why she did it, that there was no other option. Even father would understand that. Magic messed with his head, just like it messed with all of ours. The difference was, we were able to be snapped out of it. Father… he wasn't as fortunate."

"You realize I completely understand that, right? That's my own position on the whole ordeal?"

Rurik grinned broadly, gently clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Of course! But maybe I need to try and help convincing the littlest one."

"No, no, I think it'll sink in with time. I'd rather not have her get frustrated with our constantly bringing up the subject." Blaine turned away now, starting back towards the castle's interior. "With everything going on, it's hard to simply wrap your mind around it all. Even I've been sidetracked lately."

"You, sidetracked?" Rurik gave a sarcastic gasp of surprise. "It can't be so! Is the great tactician losing his focus?"

Blaine punched his brother lightly in the arm, the faintest traces of a smirk on his face. "You're not getting further bragging over me, brother. I mean the current issue at hand with the town's water supply distracting me from the matter of Aremas' utter madness."

"The water?"

"Hadn't you heard? Something's poisoning the water. People drinking it have been growing incredibly sick, some stricken with madness and growing violent. But a contact of the old Resistance group's mentioned that the Zoras aren't being affected. Of course, the townspeople speculate that maybe the Zora are taking out their vengeance for ancient wrongs and the stripping of the queen of her power, but we think something foul is at play."

Rurik folded his arms, furrowing his brow. "I'm under orders to not leave the castle. Cale as well. Aremas wants the two 'loyalists' on a short leash. I'd go right away to see what this is all about, but being accused of dereliction would be the _last_ thing to help us."

"I'm a few steps ahead of you, Rurik. I'll head to Zora's Domain to meet with our contact, then seek out the source of the poison between there and Castle Town. Whatever it is, we'll put a stop to it."

"As much as I imagine this contact could probably take care of themselves… maybe you should bring Danielle along."

Blaine started slightly, staring back at his cousin. "What? It could be dangerous! If anything happened to her, Cale would have my head and I could never live with myself!"

"Remember who it was who freed us?" Rurik raised his eyebrow. "She's as caught up in this as the rest of us, and she's not a frail child in constant need of protection. That kid's faced down some mighty terrifying monsters and saved all of us from Zant's power. We can't keep underestimating her abilities, just because we're protective of her and don't want her to get hurt."

"How can you say that, Rurik? We almost lost her!"

"That was nothing we did. She noticed what was going on, and she stepped in to intervene. It's not like we pointed her out and gave the order to do that. She's got a strong sense of justice, just like any of us. She's spent a while recovering from the poison, but she's just about fully back on her feet." Rurik shook his head a little. "Blaine, if she wants to help out in stopping whatever's going on, she's going to. We can't stop her. The only thing we can do is make sure we're standing right alongside her to lend our weapons so that we all come out of this alive."

Blaine quietly stared forward as they walked, weighing this in his mind. Rurik was far from wrong, after all. He knew his cousin was determined, headstrong, and couldn't just stand by while the whole world fell apart. She had that same yearning in her heart to fight for her home as any of them. "Alright, alright," he relented. "I'll bring her along with us. Doesn't hurt to have an extra person in a fight, especially when I've fallen behind a bit in my own skill."

"What's this? Did I finally win an argument against the smart brother?" Rurik chuckled playfully. "All joking aside, good. Don't underestimate her skill with a blade. We were some fairly amazing teachers, after all."

"You do realize that if anything happens to her, I'm laying the blame on you when I'd have to tell Cale and Zelda, right?"

"Stop letting that big ole' brain of yours get in the way of this, Blaine." Rurik playfully messed with his younger brother's hair. "This is the right thing to do, and you'll all come out of this just fine. It's probably some angry Hylian who wants to stir up even more hate by causing this. You've got your racists out of any race to deal with. This one just needs some major sense beat into him by a particular lance-wielding strategist."

"Ack!" Blaine quickly tried to fix his hair, shooting an annoyed look at his brother. "Remember how I'm less of brute strength, more of outthinking my opponent, right? You're the brute force guy who pounds in the heads of his enemies with huge weapons."

"I'm well-aware of that fact, and trust me, I'd love to just take a massive hammer to whoever's doing this. Sadly, that time isn't now." Rurik turned to head off in his own direction now. "You just make sure you come back with some good stories to tell of a fight, you hear me?"

Blaine chuckled softly, shaking his head at Rurik. This guy never ceased to be amusing, that was for sure. The two were so much different from each other that it was rather amazing. But still, he couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiety winding its way through his gut. Something about this whole situation with the water poisoning left him uneasy, feeling as if there was more to it than just a disgruntled Hylian. And now he would be dragging his cousin into this as well when he personally didn't think she should be involved at all.

"One of these days I'll be able to outlast him in terms of sheer stubbornness," Blaine murmured under his breath, heading towards the queen's chambers. That day wasn't today. For now, he had a dire situation to get to the bottom of.


End file.
